1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic semiconductor polymer, a transistor including an organic semiconductor polymer and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressing in an information-oriented society requires the development of a new image display device that addresses the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT), the drawbacks including a heavy weight and/or a large volume. Several flat panel displays (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED) and similar displays) are drawing attention.
A thin film transistor (TFT) including a semiconductor layer of amorphous silicon is generally used for a switching device in flat panel displays.
The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is used because good uniformity and high electrical characteristics are observed in a doping state, and good insulating characteristics are observed in a non-doping state.
If depositing the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor on a substrate, there are limits in carrying out the process at a high temperature of about 300° C., making it difficult to apply the conventional amorphous silicon thin film to a polymer substrate for a flexible display.
In order to address the problems observed with the conventional amorphous silicon thin film, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) using an organic semiconductor material has been suggested.
The organic thin film transistor generally includes a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel region. The transistor may be classified as a bottom contact (BC) type in which a channel region is formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode (and after formation of a metal electrode), or a top contact (TC) type of which a metal electrode is formed on, and after, the channel region due to mask deposition.
The low molecular, or oligomer, organic semiconductor material filled in the channel region of the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) may include merocyanine, phthalocyanine, perylene, pentacene, C60, a thiophene oligomer and/or similar compounds. The low molecular, or oligomer, organic semiconductor material may be a thin film formed on the channel region according to a vacuum process.